My Demons
by SombraLN
Summary: En base a la canción "My Demons" de Starset


Actividad para el grupo Billdip Latino!

Dedicado para Entachi Hernández; es algo breve y espero te guste el drama que es lo único que escribo últimamente XD

En base a la canción "My Demons" de Starset

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Es una locura… ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Creo que unos 10, no importa en estos momentos; recordar el pasado no debía tener sentido mientras pudiese tenerte a mi lado, pero es gracioso pensar en lo que éramos antes. Tú un niño y yo un ser interdimencional. Enemigos.

Y ahora, tú un humano y yo también, o al menos eso quise pensar.

Nunca te lo dije, pero, tomar esta forma y vivir como un casi mortal requirió bastante de mi poder, claro que aún me queda un poco, escondido en lo más profundo de mi ser, llamándome, gritando, tratando de tomar el control.

Regrese con el fin de encontrarte, a ti y a tú familia, quería venganza, destruirlos a todos, clásico de un villano, ¿No?... pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve al no hallar a ninguno, junto a la hiperactiva de tu hermana seguías viviendo donde tus padres, mientras los viejos Pines habían decidido viajar por el mundo o algo así, escuche de que en realidad escaparon porque uno de ellos debía dinero, me quedare con esa duda.

No tenía mucho de que había llegado a este lugar cuando tú regresaste, ¿Vacaciones? ¿Por estudios? No lo sé, no me importaba, pero en cuanto vagando por el bosque cruzamos caminos algo ocurrió… _¿Lo sentiste también?_ Yo adjudique el sentimiento a mi deseo de venganza, eso era, eso tenía que ser…

Recordar ese evento es vergonzoso, tenía todo un monologo listo, pero no llevaba ni las primeras líneas cuando me interrumpiste para cuestionar mi identidad… me sentí ofendido, ¿No me reconocías? Tenía un traje amarillo, un sombrero negro e inclusive un parche del mismo tono en uno de mis ojos y aun así ¿No lo sabias? Eso me molesto mucho, quería destruirte, yo de inmediato te reconocí pese a que ya no eras un bobo niño, eras más alto, con una camisa roja a cuadros, pantalón beige y esa tonta gorra azul, ¿Pensabas usarla eternamente? Te iba a eliminar al momento, estaba decidido, pero todo fallo… no tenía mis poderes, nada, ni un simple rayo para calcinarte. Mientras vociferaba mi desdicha pareciste ir atando cabos hasta recordarme… _**¿Bill?**_ Aun puedo escucharlo, ese momento en que pronunciaste mi nombre algo golpeo mis sentidos.

Lo siguiente fue absurdo, ambos lo sabíamos, pero sin poderes no era un peligro para nadie, me ofreciste, o mejor dicho, me ordenaste quedarme contigo para poder ser vigilado. Estarías a cargo de la cabaña de tus tíos por un rato así que no habría problema. ¡La idea más loca que había escuchado en milenios! Pero mi inoportuno cuerpo mortal en esos momentos necesitaba saciar cosas como el hambre, tuve que aceptar.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, ser humano implicaba necesidades que nunca había considerado, después de todo mi intención sólo era venir y destruirte para tomar mi verdadera forma y dominar esta dimensión… sólo eso, pero mi plan tenia algunas fallas.

Tanto tiempo conviviendo solamente logro acercarnos, tu curiosidad por querer conocer los secretos que yo tenía era algo que me divertía, siempre estaba dispuesto a responderte si cumplías alguno de mis retos, lo hacías, fue el día que te puse una tarea diferente cuando todo inicio, un beso, algo simple; de hecho lo vi en televisión y quería molestare, pero jugar con tu orgullo no fue la mejor opción… _¿Recordarás aquel día tanto como yo?_

El resto era inevitable… dos jóvenes solos, conociéndose día a día, enamorándose minuto a minuto… entregándose uno al otro. ¿Quién diría que ser humano podría ser tan placentero?

Está de más decir que mis deseos de venganza se esfumaron siendo remplazados por el simple deseo a tu persona. Tu cuerpo, tu voz, tus pensamientos, todo de ti lo quería monopolizar.

 _¿Cuándo empezó a derrumbarse todo?_

Sólo sé que fue una noche, una pesadilla, visiones del pasado y el odio se instalaron en mi mente, fue tan confuso, pero lo supe al instante… mis demonios estaban regresando.

El poder que aun resguardaba en lo más profundo de mí ser estaba peleando por tomar el control, tenía que evitarlo, era una lucha contra mí que no quería perder.

Por suerte estabas a mi lado, solo con verte sonreír encontraba la fuerza para mantener todo bajo control, tú siempre alejaste el dolor.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Lo sentía cada día, estaba perdiendo el control lentamente y siendo arrastrado a la infinita oscuridad, a la locura.

Aquella noche de tormenta, el escenario perfecto para una película de terror, uno de los momentos que más detestare por lo que resta de la eternidad. Tú sólo intentabas ayudarme. Estábamos tranquilos viendo televisión cuando un repentino dolor se instaló en mi cabeza, era como si estuviesen taladrando mi cerebro, perdí el control, juro que no era mi intención lastimarte y aun así termine dando un golpe directo a tu rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo paso; para el momento que recobre la razón fue para ver el desastre que era la sala, con desesperación te busque, estabas en la cocina, llorando en un rincón, asustado. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí a abrazarte deshaciéndome en disculpas... Intentaba transmitirte seguridad, pero en el fondo era yo quien necesitaba aquella paz que sólo tu podías darme _**"No me dejes, sálvame"**_ suplicaba entre murmullos.

Tras ese incidente todo empeoró, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, sentía mi cordura desvanecerse, me hundía en un ciclo de desesperación y angustia... Sin salvación, mis demonios habían llegado por fin.

En un momento de lucidez te di instrucciones precisas para frenar con todo, recuerdo tus lágrimas al negarte, pero si hubiéramos seguido así lo más probable era que ambos moriríamos.

Ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad lo que ocurrió, la oscuridad nublaba casi por completo mis pensamientos, tus gritos y suplicas taladraban en lo más profundo de mi ser… siento haber sido tan débil.

Al final lo lograste, me salvaste, _**"Lo has hecho bien"**_ , apenas y logre pronunciar al verte a mi lado ¿Por qué repentinamente hacia frio?

" _ **Te amo"**_

Dos simples palabras que pronunciamos al unísono, la primer y última vez para nuestra declaración.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un joven de cabello castaño yace junto al cuerpo inerte de un chico rubio, manchas de sangre se esparcen por la ropa de ambos; la mayoría de los arboles alrededor se encuentran calcinados. En aquel lugar no se escucha nada más que el llanto del joven Pines por quien perdió ante sus demonios.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto es lo que resulto de escuchar una y otra vez la misma canción XD

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
